


Planning

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>better than you</b><br/>you are all welcome to come stay with me in virginia</p><p><b>fight me</b><br/>,,,,<br/>is this a trap"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad is finally on holiday! Now, if they only knew how to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**the poly squad**   **  
**_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **disney god  
** what are you guys doing during the holidays

 **fight me  
** staying in school seeing as i have no family to visit

 **get ur own dicc  
** going home (pls god no)

 **baguette fucker  
** i have tentative plans to go back to france  
why

 **disney god  
** do you want to go on a holiday together

 **get ur own dicc** _ **  
**_ yES  
THE LONGER THE BETTER PLEASE

 **fight me  
** i think washington has paid me enough for a holiday yes

 **baguette fucker  
** i don’t mind  
i don’t really want to go back to france alone anyway

 **disney god  
** gr8  
where do we go

 **baguette fucker  
** did you just ask us but have like no plans where to go

 **disney god  
** i was fully prepared for you all to say no tbh  
but yea i have no plans

 **get ur own dicc  
** vEGAS BABY

 **disney god  
** we can’t even go into most of the places there

 **get ur own dicc  
** alright then killjoy  
not vegas  
where do we go

 **fight me  
** florida

 **disney god  
** is that a joke????  
it’s fLORIDA

 **baguette fucker  
** I DON’T WISH TO BE EATEN BY ALLIGATORS

 **fight me  
** yall are reacting like i asked if you wanted to go to north korea

 **get ur own dicc  
** “yall”

 **fight me  
** you’ve been rubbing off on me don’t hate

 **get ur own dicc  
** “rubbing off”

 **disney god  
** seriously

 **fight me**  
and i wasn’t joking  
disney world is there

 **get ur own dicc  
** shit he’s right

 **fight me  
** also what’s the difference between disney world and disneyland

 **disney god  
** one’s cooler

 **fight me  
** that’s not an answer

 **disney god  
** disney world is bigger

 **baguette fucker  
** technically if we’re going a roadtrip  
we could go to both

 **fight me  
** i looked it up and technically if we don’t stop that’s a 76hr drive  
disneyland is across the country  
that’s far

 **get ur own dicc  
** we know how geography works alex

 **disney god  
** okay so when i typed in “washington to-”  
one of the options was niagara falls

 **baguette fucker  
** you wanna go to niagara falls???

 **disney god  
** it’s an option

 **get ur own dicc  
** but do we still go to disneyland???

 **fight me  
** maybe not?  
like they say it’s much smaller than disney world  
so is it worth it to drive for so long???  
compared to like the 25hr drive to niagara falls then disney world

 **baguette fucker  
** so our trip is currently??

 **fight me  
** washington to niagara falls to disney world  
we could probably travel to niagara falls in a day  
then the second trip can be a two day drive  
then we can spend like as long as we like in disney world  
and then come back  
i mean it is a 3 month holiday  
we could probably stay in disney world for 3 months

 **baguette fucker  
** we would die from the sheer amount of junk food

 **fight me  
** tru

 **disney god  
** so are we decided???  
dc to niagara to disney world?

 **get ur own dicc  
** i think so

 **baguette fucker  
** rOAD TRIP

 **fight me  
** HOLIDAY!!!!

*

 **disney god  
** hey john

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes?

 **disney god  
** so during the road trip…  
we are kinda passing south carolina

 **get ur own dicc  
** are you asking if we could stay at my house???

 **disney god  
** yes?

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay so er  
No  
1) i don’t like my family and don’t really want to stay with them not even for a day  
2) my dad doesn’t know i am Gay or dating, let alone dating 3 people all at once

 **fight me  
** ngl if i had to meet your dad i’ll probably fight him for not letting you study biomed

 **get ur own dicc  
** see it’s a bad plan all around  
ideally we do not hang around south carolina  
at all

 **disney god  
** noted  
back to the drawing board

*

 **baguette fucker  
** you would think a roadtrip is cheap but noooo

 **fight me  
** how much are we talking

 **baguette fucker  
** i rather not say

 **disney god  
** jesus that’s bad  
coming from the rich kid

 **get ur own dicc  
** we might want to sleep in the car i just looked over laf’s shoulder at the prices and i need to lie down

 **baguette fucker  
** i haven’t even calculated gas yet

 **get ur own dicc  
** yup definitely lying down

*

 **Schuylers GC** **  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

 **peggy  
** are we going on holiday???  
dad can’t go he says he’s too busy

 **eliza  
** tell him to take a break

 **peggy  
** no that usually encourages him to learn how to use “ghostchat”

 **eliza  
** he’s our dad  
he needs to chill  
in an age appropriate fashion

 **angel  
** and what is an age appropriate fashion, eliza

 **eliza  
** idk????  
does taichi count??

 **angel  
** he’s 50 not 80

 **peggy  
** people of all ages do taichi sis  
and literally i don’t care as long as he doesn’t ask me how to use “snaptalk”  
there are only so many times a girl can correct a guy before she needs to burrow underground and never surface ever again

 **eliza  
** it can’t be that bad

 **peggy  
** you know how alex has that tally list of how often he talks to everybody

 **eliza  
** yeah?

 **peggy  
** now imagine dad has the same tally list and he used to spread out all his questions evenly among the three of us  
now he only has me  
aND I AM ANSWERING ALL OF THE QUESTIONS

 **angel  
** Yikes™

 **peggy  
** thank you for acknowledging my pain  
now acknowledge my question

 **angel  
** we could??? i guess???  
but where would we go??

 **peggy  
** nnmrbhrpoif4

 **angel  
**???

 **peggy  
** DISNEY WORLD –m

 **eliza  
** hi maria!!!

 **peggy  
** hi!!! -m  
bUT DISNEY WORLD –m  
also peggy and i are on a date –m  
we were talking about holidays –m  
which is where the question comes from -m

 **eliza  
** i kinda want to go to canada actually

 **angel  
** why??

 **eliza  
** i miss it and justin trudeau is hot

 **angel  
** true

 **eliza  
** we could fly and then stay in canada for a while then fly to disney world

 **peggy  
** dad has air miles we could use

 **angel  
** isn’t it cheaper to drive

 **eliza  
** tru  
but that means we have to drive to disney world as well  
that’s a long drive

 **angel  
** why isn’t dad a more famous politician  
we could have had a chauffeur  
i kid i love dad i am not ungrateful i promise

 **peggy  
** how many ‘i’s are in that sentence  
and just in case it isn’t clear enough maria is coming too

 **angel  
** yes we understand that

 **peggy  
** so roadtrip then?  
ROADTRIP –m  
maria is very excited  
vERY –m

 **eliza  
** yeah it’s a roadtrip **  
** i’ll book the things

 **angel  
** bless

 **eliza  
** i’m just trying to save some poor hotel attendant from getting yelled at if something goes wrong

 **angel  
** they wouldn’t have been yelled at if they did everything correctly

 **eliza  
** okay dear

 **peggy  
** are you going to come home for the holidays tho  
dad misses you all  
and i miss you lot too

 **angel  
** you just don’t want to be the one who has to answer all of dad’s tech questions

 **peggy  
** iT'S A DIFFICULT JOB OKAY

*

 **Thomas Jefferson </3  
** _online_

are you going home for the holidays?

???  
yes??  
what’s this about

can’t i just inquire after my ex who happens to live in the same state i do

that’s not what i said  
ofc you can  
it’s just a weird thing to ask out of the blue when we haven’t talked in a while

i am regretting opening my mouth already  
bye thomas

bye james  
):

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa  
** what are all of you doing for the holidays?

 **better than you  
** i’m going home  
and leaving d.c. as fast as possible

 **dosiaaa  
** oKay then  
that’s a lot of animosity

 **disney god  
** we’re going on a roadtrip!

 **ayyyymaria  
** SAME

 **dosiaaa  
** us too!

 **fight me  
** where are you guys going?

 **dosiaaa  
** disney world!!

 **aaron burr  
** We wanted to see how is it different from disney land  
Since I worked at one and not the other

 **disney god  
**_forwarded message  
_             **disney god**  
            one’s cooler

 **aaron burr  
** That’s very helpful input, Hercules, thank you.

 **eliza  
** omg we’re going to disney world too??  
but we’re stopping over at canada first

 **get ur own dicc  
** wtf we’re doing that too??  
we’re going to niagara falls and going to disney world after

 **peggy  
** when??

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **baguette fucker**??

 **baguette fucker  
** two weeks from now

 **eliza  
** same??

 **angel  
** WHAT

 **baguette fucker  
** where are you staying?

 **eliza  
** Four Points

 **baguette fucker  
** sAme??

 **angel  
** ARE YOU TELLING ME I HAVE TO SPEND MY HOLIDAY WITH THEM

 **disney god  
** excuse me we are not that bad

 **angel  
** but you admit you are somewhat bad

 **disney god  
** somewhat yes but we’re not that Bad you know

 **fight me  
** are we leaving on the same day?????

 **baguette fucker  
** we are leaving on friday

 **eliza  
** ah no we’re leaving on monday we’re staying for ~a week in canada

 **angel  
** OH THANK GOD

 **eliza  
** but we are heading for disney world on saturday

 **peggy  
** that is not how a week works

 **eliza  
** hence the about/~ sign shh

 **peggy  
** is that what it stands for??

 **baguette fucker  
** same

 **ayyymaria  
** can we just agree that we all happen to be heading for disney world on the same day so we don’t just yell same at each other

 **aaron burr  
** When are you all planning to reach Disney World exactly?

 **baguette fucker  
** monday/tuesday?

 **aaron burr  
** Yeah no **  
** I’m not spending my holiday with you

 **dosiaaa  
** please don’t be ridiculous aaron

 **jamesmadd  
** wait so you all mean to tell me  
that you all happen to have certain points of your trip lined up?

 **fight me  
** it looks like it

 **dosiaaa  
** aaron just laid down on the floor and i think he’s crying  
it sounds vaguely like  
“i don’t want to spend my holiday with them”

 **aaron burr  
** That’s exactly what I’m saying

 **fight me  
** once again we’re not that bad

 **aaron burr  
** That’s a lie I work with you I know how you are

 **fight me  
** i

 **disney god  
** should we aim to coordinate this so we can all drive together and save on gas?

 **eliza  
** but we’re going to canada on different times

 **baguette fucker  
** you’re renting a car right  
so you could change it for a bigger one on saturday and we can all go  
pick up aaron and theo on the way

 **aaron burr  
** I still say I don’t want to spend time with you

 **fight me  
** look we go to class together we work together and we are even in a chat group together  
so can you please just stop whining and cooperate with us here

 **ayyyymaria  
** DRAGGED

 **aaron burr  
** ,,,,  
I’m not whining

 **dosiaaa  
** you kinda are

 **aaron burr  
** I

 **dosiaaa  
** i’ve never been to canada before  
we could technically go

 **aaron burr  
**...  
I suppose going to Canada with them wouldn’t be terrible

 **eliza  
** which of us though?  
because there are two groups going to canada at different times

 **jamesmadd  
** is there space for one more person  
i wouldn’t mind going either

 **peggy  
** @ **jamesmadd** yeah come along why not

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **baguette fucker** should we extend our stay in canada

 **baguette fucker  
**???  
i mean i guess but i’m literally only there for niagara falls

 **fight me  
** rt

 **angel  
** we’ve been there and we could show you around  
give you the true canadian experience

 **baguette fucker  
** i wouldn’t mind

 **get ur own dicc  
** rt

 **fight me  
** rt

 **disney god  
** so we’re all staying for a week in canada then  
before going onto disney world

 **peggy  
** yup!

 **get ur own dicc  
** we still haven’t figured out where we are staying/stopping when we are going to disney world  
just fyi we are refusing to stop in south carolina because that’s where my dad is and basically No

 **better than you  
** well actually

 **fight me  
** I DRAW THE LINE AT JEFFERSON COMING

 **aaron burr  
** What happened to not whining

 **fight me  
** it’s jefferson

 **better than you  
** what i was Trying to say before being interrupted is that  
if you look at the map  
you all will be passing virginia  
where i will be spending the holidays  
you are all welcome to come stay with me

 **fight me  
** ,,,,  
is this a trap

 **jamesmadd  
** why are you being so nice

 **better than you  
** i can be nice  
sometimes  
you just caught me on a better day  
so choose before i change my mind

 **baguette fucker  
** we are broke

 **aaron burr  
** and it is on the way

 **angel  
** and jefferson is mildly rich so it will be good accommodation

 **ayyyymaria  
** and he did offer to put up 12 people meaning he has ample space to do that  
(unless it is a trap ofc)

 **eliza  
** we accept

 **better than you  
** excellent  
just give me the exact date so i can sort out accommodations and things

 **dosiaaa  
** well that worked out better than expected

 **get ur own dicc  
** ROADTRIP

 **angel  
** good luck to us all

 **aaron burr  
** And may we not be banned from Canada or any state that we enter

 **jamesmadd  
** amen

**Author's Note:**

> Haha ha... this chapter has Notes.
> 
> If you haven't realised it yet, I am not American. Or Canadian. I have never been to either of these countries. And yet, I'm doing a series based in this two countries. Help me.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~If any of you would like to come supply with facts about Canada i.e. where to go, what to see, please come tell me, I'm in over my head.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I learned several things about the US today. I learned that there are two states called Washington??? Why do you guys need two, D.C. doesn't even have full rights yet. I also learned that D.C. and New York are not that close and are actually 3 hours apart. Whoops, Maria and Peggy are really dedicated. Either that or they spend a lot of their time together wandering around Philadelphia. And also, roadtrips are really expensive???
> 
> This mini-series is going to be really fun.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you soon!


End file.
